Chapter 286
Chapter 286 is titled "The Monster of Shandora". Cover Page Volume: 31 Pg.: 7 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 13: Heard you talking badly about Whitebeard! Short Summary As the citizens of Angel Island try to escape the island, Enel's lightning continues to destroy the land while Luffy runs up the beanstalk aiming to defeat Enel. Down at the base of the beanstalk, Wyper thinks back to the story of his ancestor's good friend, Mont Blanc Noland. During the flashback we see his ancestor Kalgara dealing with an exploration crew, defeating them all and burning the ship's remains. It is also revealed that Noland was a strong and good leader, who single-handedly killed a Sea King underwater in order to feed his starving crew. Long Summary At Heaven's Gate, the gate-keeper responsible for charging visitors tries to charge all of the escaping Skypieans an exit fee; completely oblivious to the panic going on around the island. A citizen shouts out warning her to flee as well, as White-White Sea is about to be destroyed. Back at Angel Island, the lightning from Enel's attack is causing devastation to the land, destroying buildings and sealing off exits while the White Berets aid in the evacuation. On the Going Merry near Upper Yard's shore, Conis and her pet wait patiently as Luffy continues to climb Giant Jack in an attempt to reach Enel. Still waiting in the Shandia Village, the Chief is warned by his fellow people to hurry. Near the base of the beanstalk, Usopp comments on how close the lightning strikes are getting, only for Nami to tell them all to run to their ship while she leaves to help Luffy, racing up the beanstalk using the Waver. Zoro and Gan Fall awaken, Robin advising them to leave soon. However Wyper does not move, instead watching the destruction the now ecstatic Enel is causing to his homeland. Thinking back to his childhood, Wyper remembers the time when his chief explained to him the one reason his ancestor, Kalgara had to retake their home and ring the bell, and that was for his good friend Mont Blanc Noland. Going back 400 years into Jaya's past, an exploration crew is attacked by somebody they refer to as "Shandora's Demon." Fearful of the lone man, the crew's captain sets sail without all of his men, however this is all for nothing as the warrior skilfully throws a large iron ball on a chain, severely damaging the fleeing ship. Unable to escape, the crew is defenseless against Kalgara's assault and quickly fall. Warning them to not move if they still wanted to live, he sets fire to the ship's remains and sends the surviving crew away on life boats; relieving them of all their supplies. Further out on the Grand Line, another exploration crew are seen commenting on the extreme weather. Both the crew and ship in disrepair, they begin to despair and plead for their admiral to aid them. Rather then replying, he jumps overboard and into the ocean. Thinking he had abandoned them and committed suicide, the crew begins to question how he could have broken before them despite having entered the Grand Line twice before. Noticing he had even stripped and folded his clothes before diving, it is not long before a familiar chestnut shape emerges from the water. Getting back on board, the crew welcome him back as a dead Sea King is pulled out of the water, the admiral just killed for food. Complaining about the crew's worthlessness, the admiral is revealed to be none other then, Mont Blanc Noland. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Kalgara is introduced in person. * Mont Blanc Noland is introduced in person for the first time. * Mont Blanc Noland is shown to have easily killed a Sea King underwater. Characters Anime Episodes * Episode 186 (p. 2-8) * Episode 187 (p. 9-17) Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 286 it:Capitolo 286